Castle of Glass
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: AU. While memories of a future he isn't supposed to remember haunt his dreams, Anakin Skywalker must fight the growing darkness within him even as he is drawn into a quest with a group of unlikely allies to defeat the Sith...Full summary inside Ch. 4 Posted
1. Chapter One

_**Full Summary: **__In the wake of the events on Mortis, Anakin Skywalker is sent more than three millennia into the past with no idea how to get home. The only clue he has is in the mission given to him by the Force itself, a mission that he can't understand. While memories of a future he isn't supposed to remember haunt his dreams, Anakin must fight the growing darkness within him even as he is drawn into a quest with a group of unlikely allies to defeat the Sith, one of whom may hold the key to discovering more than just a way back to his own time._

**A Few Notes:** AU from the beginning of the Dantooine arc in KOTOR (which is when the story starts) through the end but things loosely follow the storyline. Dialogue between characters will not be same as in game more because, even after playing the game three times, I didn't memorize everything that was said. The title comes from the Linkin Park song of the same name and the way I interpreted the lyrics suits the plotline I'm working out. Erm, I can't think of anything else so yeah, reviews are much appreciated.

**Another Note (April 7, 2014): **Corrected some mistakes and reworded some sentences that didn't sound right when I reread this chapter.

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and I am only saying this once so I will not repeat it in later chapters. I also don't own the title as it comes from a Linkin Park song of the same name._

**Castle of Glass**

**Chapter One**

_Jedi Enclave, Dantooine_

The disturbance flashed through the Force so suddenly, so violently that the four Jedi Masters staggered back and Bastila Shan was sent to her knees. She shivered before looking toward the masters as they exchanged looks that clearly stated they were as surprised and confused by the sudden disturbance as she was. She couldn't recall ever feeling such a powerful disturbance before, not even when Taris was destroyed.

"What was that?" she asked.

Master Vandar Tokare pressed his lips together before shaking his head. "I do not know. It seems centered in the plains. It was strong though. I believe it's worth investigating," he said.

"Who shall we send? Perhaps Belaya…" Master Vrook Lamar began.

"Why send her out when we already have a group heading in that direction anyway?" Master Zhar Lestin said. "I've sensed that it seems to have occurred near the grove where Zhane Kando's last test is to take place. Perhaps we can send him and the companions that go with him to find the source of the disturbance as well."

"A sound idea," Master Dorak said. "However, we do not know if the cause of this disturbance won't pose a threat."

"If it is then it will be yet another test of Zhane's abilities," Vandar said.

"I'm not so sure about this," Bastila said worriedly. "Something just…feels wrong."

"Perhaps it is simply the taint in the grove that you are sensing, young one," Zhar suggested gently.

"Maybe," Bastila said with a sigh. "May I go with him at least?"

"No. This is a test that he must face without another Jedi to aid him," Vrook said calmly.

"He will be fine, Bastila. I have the utmost confidence in him and in the companions who decide to go with him," Vandar said. "Speaking of whom, are all of your companions still onboard the _Ebon Hawk?_"

"Most of them are," Bastila admitted. "When Canderous heard about the Mandalorian raiders though, he took it upon himself to go after them."

"I see." Vandar turned his head and Bastila, sensing who the person entering the council chamber was, turned to find Zhane Kando—his real name was Revan but it had been decided that he would be referred to by the name he was given. The council harbored no belief that Zhane would remain ignorant of his true identity forever but they wished to keep it among only those who know the truth for as long as possible—walking over to join them with the hilt of a lightsaber in his hand.

"Masters," he greeted them calmly though Bastila could feel his agitation through the Force rather than hear it in his voice. He had obviously felt the disturbance but Bastila wasn't surprised; she was positive everyone in the enclave had felt that disturbance.

"You felt that disturbance, didn't you?" she asked just to confirm.

"It was pretty strong," Zhane admitted. "It nearly broke my concentration when I was building my lightsaber. What caused it?"

"We do not know," Vandar said.

"We have decided that while you go to complete your final test, apprentice, you will also go investigate and see if you can find the cause of this disturbance. It appears to have occurred in the area where your final test will take place," Zhar said.

"What is the final test, Master Zhar?"

"Our biggest challenge as Jedi is facing the dark side of the Force," Zhar began. "It poses a danger to us all because it is so alluring and offers a quick and easy path, a path that no one has ever come back from. Facing the darkness is one of the biggest trials a Jedi can ever face and thus is why it is part of your final test."

"In the plains of Dantooine, there is an ancient grove that has been tainted by the dark side so much that it has driven the kath hounds in the area mad with bloodlust. You and whichever companions you wish to take with you, with the exception of Bastila, must go to this grove and cleanse it of this taint."

Zhane frowned. "So what do I do? Kill the kath hounds?" he asked.

"No, the kath hounds are not the true threat. You will know the true threat when you find it, Zhane."

Even Bastila wasn't sure if that was enough information to go on and she felt a brief flicker of irritation from Zhane most likely because of the lack of information. However, it vanished almost as soon as it appeared much to her relief.

"And the disturbance I'm supposed to investigate?" Zhane asked.

"That is a bit trickier," the Twi'lek Jedi Master admitted. "We only know that it occurred near the grove but we don't know what caused it. It could be a beast but it could also be a person. Just keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary."

Zhane raised an eyebrow but he said nothing in response to that and nodded. "When do I leave?"

"You may leave now if you wish, apprentice. May the Force be with you."

Zhane nodded before turning around and walking out of the council chamber. Bastila watched him go before turning her gaze back to the four Jedi Masters. "I hope whatever caused this disturbance isn't a threat," she said. She paused as a worrying thought came to her before adding, "Do you think if we felt this disturbance that the Sith did as well?"

"It's possible," Vandar said gravelly. "Very possible."

**. . .**

_Ancient Grove, Dantooine_

With a groan, Anakin Skywalker forced his eyes open only to be momentarily blinded by the sun's bright rays. Shielding his eyes from the glare, Anakin sat up before looking around as his eyes adjusted. He was lying amongst the roots of a tree surrounded by other trees, short stalks of grass and rocks of various sizes.

He sighed. "Great, I would've thought Qui-Gon would at least _tell _me where I was going before dropping me here," he muttered.

He knew he was in the past though he didn't know the exact point in time or where he had ended up in the galaxy. When he had been knocked unconscious following the destruction of the monastery on Mortis, he had woken up in what Qui-Gon called the 'planes of the Force'. Qui-Gon had then explained what happened and why Anakin was there.

_"When the Father, the Daughter and the Son all died on Mortis, it caused a backlash through the Force that should've allowed a powerful Force entity enough power to escape her imprisonment. However, that didn't happen for some reason. Instead, a rip in the space-time continuum appeared," Qui-Gon said from where he floated in front of Anakin._

_ "A rip? What does that mean?" Anakin asked confused._

_ "Though it is much more complicated, basically speaking, it's a wound and a gateway between time; one that could potentially destroy both the Force and the stability of the galaxy," Qui-Gon said._

_ "I didn't think the Force _could_ be destroyed," Anakin said._

_ "No one did but it is possible. However, you were not brought here to just hear about this. You are the only one who can help."_

_ "Help? Help with what?"_

_ "You must heal this wound."_

_ Anakin stared. "You're kidding, right?" he said. "How can I possible heal this wound? Why can't the Force do it?"_

_ "Without putting the galaxy at risk, it cannot intervene but it can work through another living person. You are the Chosen One, Anakin, and you can do this."_

_ "But I don't even know what to do," Anakin protested._

_ "You will know in time though you will not be able to do this in this time. You must go to another time."_

_ "Another time?" Anakin repeated. "What other time and why?"_

_ "You are being sent back to a time in which you will meet someone who is destined to become the master of light and dark, the very epitome of balance, Anakin," Qui-Gon said with a gentle smile. "He shall need your help to fulfill his destiny and you shall need his to fulfill yours, at least in part."_

_ "Who is this person and why do I need his help?"_

_ "You will know who he is when you see him, Anakin. I can tell you nothing more than that though. You will have to figure out why and what it is you are supposed to do to heal this wound on your own. Perhaps going back to the location of the rip will help. Goodbye, Anakin, and may the Force be with you."_

Anakin sighed. He still didn't understand what Qui-Gon meant or who he was referring to. He said that Anakin would know him when he saw him but that really didn't help him.

Anakin pushed himself to his feet before scanning himself with the Force to see if he had any injuries; other than a few bruises, he didn't. He also checked to make sure he still had his lightsaber since he really didn't want to get attacked without his weapon.

He shivered though it wasn't cold; the dark side was strong in this place. He has felt the dark side before but it has never been as powerful or as stagnant as it was there. It was as if the entire place was shrouded in the dark side and Anakin didn't like the feeling. It reminded him too much of the Well of the Dark Side.

He frowned at that. _That's an odd thought. I don't remember learning about a 'Well of the Dark Side' and yet it sounds…familiar somehow,_ he thought before he shook the thought away as his danger sense spiked.

Whirling around and igniting his lightsaber, he barely avoiding getting bitten by a large hound-like creature by leaping to the side. The creature, snarling, whirled around before leaping again at Anakin but the Jedi took care of it quickly with one slice of his lightsaber. But then two more attacked at the same time causing Anakin to grit his teeth and grip his lightsaber in a two-handed grip.

_I really should've seen this coming,_ he thought as he quickly killed the two creatures that were attacking him. Looking around and scanning the area with the Force, Anakin decided it would probably be a good idea to move just in case more of those creatures came back. Briefly, he wondered what they were and decided that if he found a settlement somewhere and an information terminal then he could look it up after he found out where in time he was and what planet he had ended up on.

_Now, to find a settlement,_ Anakin thought pressing his lips together as he scanned the area noticing there were a few of those hounds nearby though they hadn't noticed his presence. He edged along the edge of the clearing to avoid the hound as he began looking for a settlement to figure out where he was and, more importantly, when.

**. . .**

Revan, known as Zhane Kando by the rest of the galaxy himself included, made his way into the ancient grove suppressing a shiver. He could feel the evil in the area, the dark side just as Master Zhar had said. He glanced toward his companions, the blue skinned Twi'lek Mission, her Wookiee friend Zaalbar and the Republic soldier Carth, as they scanned the area.

"Any idea what we're supposed to be looking for?" Mission asked.

Revan shook his head. "Master Zhar only said that I'd know it when I saw it," he said.

"Well, that's not much help," Mission muttered.

"It wouldn't be a test if it was easy," Carth pointed out before he yanked his blasters out of his holster as he hissed, "Kath hounds incoming."

Revan ignited his lightsaber with a_ snap-hiss_ and the blue blade blazed into existence before he attacked the first kath hound that was leaping toward him. Mission caught another one in between the eyes with her blaster while Zaalbar took out another one with his crossbow. Carth and Revan took care of the remaining three hounds that were attacking.

Revan, closing down his lightsaber, decided to follow his instincts and started walking along a path that sloped downward from where he was standing.

"Uh, Zhane, where're you going?" Mission asked following Revan as he continued along the path. More kath hounds attacked before he could answer Mission's question but they were just as easy to defeat as the others who attacked earlier.

Once the last one died, Revan pointed his lightsaber toward the ruins he could see nearby. "There," he said in response to Mission's question. "I can sense that the dark side is concentrated there."

As he neared the ruins, he frowned when he spotted the figure kneeling down in the middle of the ruins surrounded by the corpses of Mandalorians. She was a Cathar with light-brown hair dressed in orange robes with a lightsaber clipped at her belt. She must have sensed his presence for her yellow eyes snapped open.

With a shout, she lashed out with the Force freezing Zaalbar, Mission and Carth in place before she ignited her lightsaber and charged at him. Revan's blade caught her attack;. He was surprised by the sudden attack and he didn't know why she was attacking him but he didn't want to hurt her so he mostly stayed on the defensive. Her attacks were vicious but seemed uncontrolled; she was prone to simple mistakes including the one that allowed for Revan to swoop in and disarm her sending her lightsaber flying.

The Cathar fell to her knees eyes wide with shock. "You are much more powerful than me, even in my darkness," she said.

"Who are you?" Revan asked deactivating his lightsaber.

"My name is Juhani. This is my grove where I went to embrace the dark side," the Cathar said.

Revan frowned at that. "You embraced the dark side? Why?"

Juhani lowered her head. "In a fit of anger, I slew my master Quatra and fled here. I let the dark side in and thought it could make me powerful. But you have defeated me proving that the darkness wasn't enough."

Revan gave the Cathar a gentle smile. "The dark side is never powerful enough," he pointed out.

"I know." Juhani frowned confusion appearing in her yellow eyes. "But why are you here in the grove I have claimed for myself?"

"The council sent me to cleanse the taint from this grove," Revan said.

Juhani sighed. "I should've known they would send someone after me after I fell. You may kill me now, I shall not fight you."

Startled, Revan said, "I have no desire to kill you, Juhani."

Now Juhani looked more confused. "But I have fallen. I slew my master in anger. I will never be allowed to return."

Revan frowned. "Do you regret it, Juhani?" he asked.

"Well, yes I do. I loved my master and yet I struck out at her."

"You made a mistake, Juhani. It's natural for people to make mistakes, even if they are Jedi. If you truly regret what you've done and are willing to take responsibility for your actions then I'm sure the Jedi will take you back."

Hope lit up in Juhani's face. "Do you really believe so?" she asked.

"I do."

Juhani smiled. "Then I will submit myself to the Council's judgment. Thank you." She stood up and, calling her lightsaber to her hand, headed in the direction of the Jedi Enclave.

"Now what?" Carth asked as Revan watched Juhani go. He glanced toward the Republic soldier and was about to reply when the sound of blasterfire sounded nearby.

'_I think that's our answer,_' Zaalbar growled.

**. . .**

Anakin, deflecting the blaster bolts coming from one of Sherruk's men, glanced toward the Mandalorian—distinguished by the armor he was wearing. Anakin remembered seeing such designs in the Jedi Archives during his Padawan years—he was fighting with. The Mandalorian was definitely holding his own against Sherruk while Anakin was facing off at about four to one odds.

He aimed a Force push at two Duros who were attempting to attack him on his blindside before slicing through the blaster of one of the Mandalorians he was fighting and Force pushing him into another Duro. The two of them went down in a tangle of limbs but, by the time they untangled themselves, they were shot by the Mandalorian that had been fighting Sherruk.

Anakin, taking care of the remaining Duros, glanced toward the Mandalorian who was glaring at Sherruk's body. "We used to have honor and this is what we've been reduced to. Dishonorable thugs," he said with a shake of his head before he lowered his repeater blaster and glanced at Anakin. "You're not a bad fighter, kid."

"Thanks," Anakin said closing down his lightsaber. "Who are you by the way?"

"The name's Canderous Ordo," the Mandalorian said. "You got a name, kid?"

"Anakin," Anakin replied. "By the way, do you know what planet I'm on?"

Canderous chuckled. "You don't even know what planet you're on? How hard did you hit the Corellian whiskey?"

Anakin flushed in embarrassment but didn't say anything. He really didn't know what to say without telling the Mandalorian the truth and he was sure that wouldn't go over well. Before Mortis, Anakin would have been among those who didn't believe time travel was possible.

"We're on Dantooine, kid," Canderous said.

_Dantooine?_ Anakin racked his brain for information on the planet and remembered that, in his time, there was an old Jedi enclave on the surface. It had been in ruins in Anakin's time and he wondered if it was whole now. However, before he could ask the Mandalorian if there was a Jedi enclave on Dantooine, a voice called out:

"Hey Canderous! What're you doing here?"

Anakin turned to find a blue-skinned Twi'lek jog across the plains to join them. She was followed by a short bearded man with brown hair, a Wookiee and a tall lean man with dark-brown hair. His eyes flickered from Canderous to Anakin and Anakin frowned because he felt as if the Force was trying to tell him something about the tallest of the three newcomers.

"Just got done beating those Mandalorian raiders to a pulp with help from this kid," Canderous said jerking his head toward Anakin. "These raiders didn't deserve to call themselves Mandalorians." His voice was laced with disgust.

"Who are you?" the brown-haired shorter man asked narrowing his eyes as he looked at Anakin.

Anakin glanced toward the man. "My name's Anakin..." he began.

"You're him," the tall man said thoughtfully. "I'm positive of it."

"Positive of what, Zhane?" the Twi'lek asked.

"That this man is the cause of that disturbance everyone in the enclave felt," the tall man—Zhane—said.

_So there are more Jedi on this planet?_ Anakin thought.

"We should probably get back to the enclave so that I can tell the council about this," Zhane added. He glanced toward Anakin before adding, "You should probably come with us. I think the council might want to talk to you."

"Probably," Anakin agreed. _Considering I have no idea what I'm supposed to do anyway. I really wish Qui-Gon had told me more,_ he thought.

_You are already on your way to figuring out what it is you need to do, Anakin,_ Qui-Gon's familiar voice whispered in Anakin's mind.

_What do you mean?_ Anakin thought.

_You found the person you're supposed to help who will, in turn, help you,_ was all Qui-Gon said before his voice faded leaving Anakin confused.

Glancing toward Zhane, Anakin wondered if he was who Qui-Gon was talking about.

**. . .**

_Jedi Enclave, Dantooine_

Revan walked across the courtyard and past the large tree at the center of the enclave heading toward the council chamber. Briefly, he looked back at Anakin who was talking with Mission. He was curious to know where Anakin came from and why his arrival caused such a disturbance. Shaking his head, Revan entered the council chamber and the four Jedi masters along with Bastila looked up.

"We would like to thank you for bringing Juhani back to us. While her journey from the dark side isn't over yet, it is thanks to you that she is heading down the path of the light once again," Vandar said.

"I only did what was right, Master Vandar," Revan replied.

"And because of this, you have passed the final test," Zhar said. "You will now be given the rank of Padawan and let me be the first to welcome you as an official member of the Jedi Order."

"Thank you Master Zhar."

"Now then, who is your new companion?" Dorak asked glancing toward Anakin who looked a bit uncomfortable now that all four Jedi Masters, and Bastila, were looking at him.

"This is Anakin. I met him in the grove. I believe he is the cause of the disturbance we felt earlier," Revan said.

"Oh? And why do you believe that?" Vrook asked.

"It's just a feeling," Revan admitted.

"I sense that the Padawan is telling the truth," Vandar said. "Which brings up another question; why is he here and how did he cause that disturbance?"

"_He _is right here, you know," Anakin muttered just loud enough for the council members to hear.

"Our apologies, Anakin," Zhar said. "Perhaps you can answer our questions for us."

Anakin was silent for a moment before he shrugged. "The Force brought me here," he said.

"The Force brought you here?" Dorak echoed.

"Yes. A Force spirit by the name of Qui-Gon told me that I was being sent to this time…" Anakin began.

"This time?" Vrook demanded. "What do you mean?"

"I'm from the future."

All four Jedi Masters were struck speechless staring at Anakin as if he had grown a second head. Finally, Vandar shook off his stupor. "It is hard to believe as time travel is seemingly impossible and yet the Force is saying that you speak the truth," he said.

"Master Vandar, are you sure? It could be a trick," Vrook said.

"I sense no deception in him, Master Vrook," Vandar said.

"Neither do I. How far back were you sent from your time?" Zhar asked turning his gaze to Anakin.

"That depends entirely on what time we are in now because I don't know. Qui-Gon never told me what point in time I'd be sent back to," Anakin admitted. "I get the feeling it's before the Ruusan Reformation though."

"The what?" Revan said confused.

Anakin shrugged. "I couldn't explain it if I wanted to. I think that was one of the lectures I dozed off during," he said.

Bastila narrowed her eyes disapprovingly.

"Do you know of the Mandalorian Wars?" Vandar asked.

Anakin thought about it for a minute before nodding.

"It has been two years since that war ended."

Anakin frowned thoughtfully. "Huh, that'd put us about a year and a half into the Jedi Civil War," he said.

_Jedi Civil War?_ Revan thought.

"Why do they call it that?" Mission asked confused.

"I honestly have no idea. My former master Obi-Wan thinks it's because the people in the Republic don't understand the difference between Jedi and Sith and just group them together," Anakin said.

"So how far back were you sent then?" Zhar asked going back to the original topic of conversation.

"Over thirty nine hundred years, I think."

Zhar glanced toward the other council members who looked thoughtful before Vandar broke the brief silence that fell in the council chamber. "Now that we have established that you are from the future, why were you sent to this time?" he asked.

"I'm supposed to help someone and, in turn, they're supposed to help me," Anakin said. "Does that make sense?"

"In a way it does," Vandar said. "However, I can sense that you're leaving something out."

Anakin shrugged. "Qui-Gon told me that I'm not supposed to tell you more than that," he said.

Vandar glanced toward the other council members before he looked back at Anakin. "I believe we should meditate on this matter. You are welcomed to stay here for the night, Anakin, and we can discuss this more later."

"Okay, I guess."

"Zhane," Vandar said turning his gaze back to Revan. "It has been decided that you shall accompany Bastila to investigate the ruins you both saw in your dreams. Perhaps we shall find a clue that will lead us to finding out what Revan and Malak discovered that began their descent to the dark side."

"I will…" Revan began only to break off when an angry older man walked into the council chamber.

"I demand justice," the man said angrily. "My son has been missing for days and I just know that the Sandrals are behind it."

"We are looking into this matter, Master Matale," Vandar said patiently.

"I've had enough waiting around for you to do something. Either you do something or I'll take matters into my own hands," Matale snapped before he stormed out of the chamber.

"As you probably got from that conversation, Ahlan Matale came before us several days ago asking us to look into the disappearance of his son," Vandar explained. "Perhaps if you have time before searching the ruins, you could look into this matter."

"I'll see what I can find out," Revan said.

"Mind if I come with?" Anakin said.

"Why do you want to come with?" Revan asked curiously.

"I really would rather be doing something than just sitting around staring at a wall all day," Anakin said.

The council looked at each other before Vandar said, "Very well. You may go with them."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Vrook asked.

"He is no threat, Vrook," Vandar said patiently while Anakin's eyes narrowed.

"Let's discuss that later," Dorak said. "Personally, I think Anakin should go. I was like him when I was his age, always wanting to be up and doing something rather than sitting around doing nothing."

Vandar nodded in agreement. "Very well, you may go with Zhane and Bastila and whoever they decide to take with them, Anakin."

Anakin nodded looking grateful.

"We should head out," Bastila said before she led the way out of the council chamber.

"Who put her in charge?" Anakin muttered but he followed the rest of the group as they walked after Bastila.

**. . .**

_The Bridge, Leviathan_

Darth Malak gazed out at his fleet and the Star Forge that floated above the sun of Rakata Prime in front of him, his thoughts on the disturbance he had felt earlier. He couldn't begin to figure out where it came from or why it was so powerful but he could now sense a powerful presence in the Force, one that didn't feel familiar to him. It was new and the person with it didn't bother on trying to hide it either because he couldn't or because he didn't think to do so.

Malak didn't know whether it was because of the disturbance that he could feel this presence now or if was just because the presence was powerful. The disturbance seemed centered around this new presence though, that much Malak was able to determine, and it was bothering Malak that he couldn't figure out what had caused the disturbance or why.

"My lord?"

"What is it Admiral?" Malak snapped turning to glare at the admiral as Saul Karath saluted.

"Lord Malak, the Star Forge is operating at 150% capacity and that seems to be steadily increasing," Karath said.

"And the search for Bastila?" Malak said coolly.

"We…haven't gotten any new leads, my lord," Karath said. "But we are keeping an eye out for anything that may lead us to her."

"Very well, admiral, do not fail me in this," Malak ordered.

Karath swallowed but he nodded. "I shall do my utmost to not fail you, Lord Malak," he said.

Malak didn't respond as he returned his gaze to the Star Forge thoughts still on the disturbance and the powerful Force presence that was associated with it.

**To Be Continued**

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: this idea actually came from the idea of what I thought would happen if Abeloth hadn't escaped after the Son, the Daughter and the Father were killed on Mortis. I also thought about Revan being both a Jedi and a Sith like Anakin, that 'prophecy' about the Chosen One and what could've happened if the memories of what the Son showed him on Mortis hadn't been taken from him. And, well, this story was born**

**Darth: pretty lengthy explanation**

**Blaze: yeah, I know. Oh well. I hope you enjoy this new story and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Thank you to the 9 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the greatest! However, a guest reviewer by the name of Kane brought up a good question and I really don't know the answer to this question. In his review, he said: "**_**Something else I'm curious about is, how powerful are the force users of the KOTOR era, I mean are they more powerful but simply lack the knowledge of how to properly harness it in a focused manner or is something else?**_**"****What do you guys think? Feel free to include your answers in your reviews 'cause I'm curious and I really don't know the answer. Here is chapter 2 and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

**Chapter Two**

_Plains Outside Enclave, Dantooine_

"So, Anakin, where are you from?" Mission asked breaking the silence that had fallen over the group as they left the Jedi Enclave. Anakin, who was walking at the rear of the group thinking about what Qui-Gon had told him and the distrust that he had felt from that Jedi Master—Vrook—blinked before glancing toward the Twi'lek. He had been introduced to everyone before they left the enclave.

"Sorry, what?" he said having missed her question.

"I asked you where you're from," Mission said.

"Oh, why do you want to know?" Anakin asked.

Mission shrugged. "Just making small talk to pass the time," she said.

Anakin was reminded a little of Ahsoka, and not just because they looked to be around the same age, and smiled a little. "I'm from Tatooine," he said deciding to humor her.

"Wow, who'd want to live on that dustball?" Mission said.

Anakin looked away. "I…didn't exactly have a choice," he said.

"What do…? Oh, were you a slave?" Mission asked.

The Wookiee Zaalbar growled and Mission had the decency to look ashamed. "Sorry, I forgot how sensitive a topic that is for…well, for former slaves," she said.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know," Anakin said. He hadn't thought about his years as a slave in a while but it was a topic he still had problems talking about. Deciding to change the subject, he asked, "Where you from?"

Mission's entire body seemed to sag with sadness. "Taris," she said.

Anakin blinked. Based on what he knew, Taris was part of the Confederacy of Neutral Systems led by Duchess Satine Kryze so he didn't know much about it. And yet Mission seemed devastated suggesting that something had happened.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Malak destroyed it," Mission said bitterly.

"Malak?" Anakin felt he should know who Malak was but he couldn't remember where he had heard that name before. There wasn't much information on the Jedi Civil War in his time—that he could access anyway since it was possible only Jedi Masters could access it—so he figured that was why he didn't know who Malak was.

"The Sith Master in charge of the Sith that we're fighting against," Bastila explained when she overheard Anakin's question.

"Why am I not surprised?" Anakin said.

Bastila glanced toward him curiously and he shrugged. "We're fighting against a Sith in our time too," he said. "So what're we going to do now?" He was more or less just wondering how they were going to go about finding Ahlan Matale's son.

"I would very much like to help Master Matale out but we are running short on time and we need to investigate those ruins. And we don't know how long it will take to find Master Matale's son," Bastila said.

"Then why don't we just split up?" Zhane suggested. "Half of us go speak to Master Matale to learn any information that could be used to determine what happened from his perspective while the others go speak to Master Sandral."

"A good plan," Carth said.

Bastila pressed her lips together. "It would help get things done quicker," she said. "All right, we'll do that. Zhane, you go speak to Nurik Sandral while I speak with Ahlan."

"Seriously, who put her in charge?" Anakin muttered to Mission who shrugged.

"Probably 'cause she's the most experienced Jedi among us," she said.

"More experienced? She's younger than me."

"And I assume you think you have more experience, Anakin?" Bastila said overhearing Anakin's words. "Just because you're older does not mean you have more experience as a Jedi. You're probably still a Padawan like me."

"Wait, you're only a Padawan?" Anakin echoed.

"Yes."

"Are you a Padawan too, Anakin?" Zhane asked while the time-traveler was thinking about how things were much different in this time than it was in the future.

"Nope," Anakin said with a smirk. "I was knighted about a year ago, before I came to this time."

"Wow, that means that, technically speaking, you outrank Bastila," Mission commented.

"I guess it does, technically speaking anyway, but I doubt it counts because I'm not from this time."

"Still trying to wrap my mind around that," Mission admitted. "I mean, time travel? I didn't think it was possible, y'know?"

"Believe me, I didn't either."

"Anyway," Bastila said before Mission could reply. "Now we should decide who goes with…"

"I'm going with Zhane," Anakin said immediately.

"Me too," Mission said.

Zaalbar growled.

"So is Big Z," the Twi'lek added.

"I guess Carth's going with me. Where'd Canderous go?" Bastila asked frowning when she noticed the big Mandalorian wasn't with them.

"He went back to the _Ebon Hawk,_" Zhane said. "If we find anything important, I'll comm you."

"Yes, that would be best," Bastila said. "May the Force be with you." Without waiting for a response, she walked off while Anakin trailed after Zhane as he led the way to speak with the Sandrals.

**. . .**

_Jedi Enclave, Dantooine…_

Vandar Torake pulled himself from his meditation. After Anakin had left with Zhane and Bastila and the rest, Vander and the other three masters had started meditating to figure out what to do about their resident time traveler and the story he had told them. The Force was telling him that what Anakin said was true and yet he was leaving out something, something very important but even the Force was not releasing any hints as to what that thing was.

"What could he be hiding from us? He also said that this Qui-Gon told him not to tell us anything beyond what he told us and I am wondering why," Vrook said.

"The Force is not offering any enlightenment on this subject," Zhar said. "The question now is what do we do? We do not know anything about Anakin other than he is from the future and he is extremely powerful."

Vander nodded. He had felt Anakin's power as well; it rivaled the power of Revan. They could actually be equal in terms of their power but Vander also sensed that Anakin did not have as strong a control over his emotions as other Jedi his age did. In fact, he had sensed that brief flash of anger that Anakin had felt when Vrook had voiced his distrust.

"He also doesn't seem to have a strong control over his emotions," Dorak said. "I'm sure all of us felt that brief burst of anger."

"He is here for a specific reason though," Vandar said. "He said as much. He is to help someone and they are to help him in return. Who that person is, is the question."

"Could it be Bastila?" Dorak suggested.

"It's possible but I don't think so." Vander pressed his lips together as he thought about it. "What could Bastila do to help Anakin? She is merely a Padawan. Besides, it is possible the way this person will help Anakin is to help him figure out a way back to his time."

"Who would be able to do that? We did not know time travel was possible until today," Vrook said.

"That is so. I suppose we shall find out who it is Anakin is to help eventually. In the meantime, what shall we do with him?"

"He could stay here at the Enclave," Zhar suggested.

"That might be best," Vandar said.

'_Or he could go with them,_' a soft, unfamiliar voice sounded causing Vander to look up sharply. He glanced toward Vrook, Dorak and Zhar to find them looking around telling him that they had heard the voice too.

To confirm though, he asked, "Did you hear that?"

"I did. Who was it?" Dorak said.

'_You may call me Qui-Gon,_' the voice—Qui-Gon—said.

"This is a trick. Show yourself," Vrook commanded.

'_I cannot. I never finished my training to be able to do that. I can only manifest as a voice right now,_' Qui-Gon said.

"Who are you?" Vander asked warily.

'_I already told you my name. I am Anakin's guide,_' Qui-Gon said. '_I am here to help him just as he is here to help you, or rather the ones who need help in this conflict._'

"What do you mean?" Dorak asked.

'_I speak of those who will be taking part in the main quest to defeat Darth Malak,_' Qui-Gon said. '_As I am sure you have already sensed, Anakin is powerful; his power is easily equal to that of Revan's. I will not be surprised if he becomes as much a target as Bastila._'

"Why would he become a target? Malak doesn't even know him," Vandar said.

'_It is because of his strength in the Force,_' Qui-Gon explained. '_The Sith naturally seek out the strong while ridding themselves of the weak. It is their way. Think about it: if Malak had someone who is as strong as Revan on his side; theoretically, he will stand a better chance at winning this war._'

Vandar frowned thoughtfully. The Force was telling him that Qui-Gon was not a threat and that his words were to be listened to. "You are correct. If Malak discovers just how powerful Anakin is then I doubt he will let Anakin slip from fingers. He will either attempt to turn Anakin or kill him," he said.

"We don't know if he knows about Anakin though," said Zhar.

'_He does not know Anakin's identity but he does know about the disturbance and that a powerful Force presence was associated with it,_' Qui-Gon said.

"That brings me back to my suggestion that he remain here at the Enclave," Zhar said.

'_No, he cannot remain here if he wishes to stand a chance at returning to his own time and that is something that I know he wants more than anything,_' Qui-Gon said. '_The only way he can do that is if he helps Revan and his companions defeat the Sith._'

"We do not know him well enough to send him with _Zhane_ and his companions," Vrook said stressing the name they had given Revan.

'_Be that as it may, Anakin must go with _Revan_ and his companions,_' Qui-Gon said stressing Revan's real name. '_And I very much doubt he will remain behind once he learns that the only way he can get home is if he goes with them and you cannot keep him here._'

"He's right," Vandar said.

"I suggest we ask him when, Zhane and the others return," Dorak suggested.

'_That would be best though I have no doubt what his answer will be_,' Qui-Gon said and then the council chamber went silent.

**. . .**

_Plains of Dantooine…_

Revan, slicing through yet another kath hound, glanced back at Anakin who's blue blade was a blur as he cut through kath hounds. Anakin was rather aggressive in his attacks but he didn't rely solely on his lightsaber; a few times, Revan has seen him use the Force against the kath hounds like pushing them away from Mission and Zaalbar who were blasting kath hounds nearby.

Cutting through the last of the kath hounds attacking him, Revan looked around but noticed there weren't any more. Closing down his lightsaber, he scanned the area before frowning when he spotted something near the boundary that marked the end of the Matale Grounds. Lying next to one of the rocks was a corpse but beside it was a holojournal.

Revan, clipping his lightsaber to his belt, walked across the plains toward the figure wincing as he noticed that the young man had obviously had a run in with a kath hound and didn't make it.

"Who's this?" Anakin wondered.

"I don't know," Revan said before he picked up the holojournal and scanned the contents of the first entry learning that the journal belonged to a Casus Sandral. "He's a Sandral apparently. Let's go speak with the Sandrals; he might've been a relative." Pocketing the holojournal, Revan got to his feet before leading the way into the grove.

The grove wasn't as dark as it was when Revan first visited it but there was still a faint dark sensation in the air making it feel colder than it actually was. Anakin, Revan could tell, could feel it as well as he was shivering.

Revan made his way quickly past the grove and to the boundary that marked the beginning of the Sandral Grounds before making his way toward the estate with his companions behind him. The estate was a large building situated in a dip in the land and a protocol droid was situated outside of the main gates.

When Revan neared the protocol droid, it's photoreceptors lit up and it turned to focus on him. "Halt, you were trespassing on private property," it said.

"I come on behalf of the Jedi Council. I need to speak with Nurik Sandral," Revan said. "I have some information regarding a Casus Sandral."

"Oh my, Master Nurik will want to know about this," the droid said and, after a moment as it sent the message to inside the estate, it said, "You may go in. Master Nurik will be waiting for you."

Revan nodded before walking past the protocol droid and into the estate. The door had barely closed behind Zaalbar, who was bringing up the rear, before the doors in front of Revan opened to reveal a tall, balding dark-skinned man.

"My droid just informed me that you have news of my son Casus?" the man—Nurik—said.

"Yes. I'm afraid to say that your son is dead," Revan said softly. "I've seen his body."

"What? No, my son…" Nurik whispered sadly before his eyes flashed and he said, "The Matales are going to pay for this."

"The Matales weren't responsible for this," Revan said. "He was killed by kath hound."

"Kath hounds? But I thought for sure the Matales were behind it," Nurik said sounding a little confused but Revan could feel the grief around him. He hesitated then he said, "My son, he had a diary with him. Did you happen to find it? If you have then may I please have it? I can pay you for it."

Revan shook his head as he held out the holojournal. "Take it, Nurik, but keep your money. I don't need a reward for this task."

Nurik took the journal looking grateful. "Thank you, Master Jedi," he whispered. "Now then, will you please show yourselves out so that I may have time to grieve alone?"

Revan wanted to ask him about the disappearance of Ahlan Matale's son but he decided to let Nurik have time to mourn the loss of his son so he nodded. Nurik left the antechamber of the state but, before Revan could leave, another person jogged over to join them.

"I heard you brought news on what happened to my brother," the woman said as she came to a stop in front of Revan.

"Yes, I did. Who're you?" Revan asked keeping his tone polite.

"My name's Rahasia. Tell me, what happened to my brother?" the woman—Rahasia—said.

"He was killed by kath hounds in the plains."

"Oh, my father thought the Matales were behind it. I knew they weren't though but he didn't believe me," Rahasia said sadly. "I only hope father will listen to me now that he knows the Matales weren't behind what happened to Casus and will let him go."

"Him?" Revan said confused.

She hesitated for a minute, then said, "My father firmly believed that the Matales were behind Casus's disappearance so, as a result, he kidnapped Shen Matale. He was planning on holding Shen here until Casus returned but, now that Casus is dead, I don't know what he'll do. He might end up hurting or even killing Shen." Her voice was frantic.

"Calm down, Rahasia," Revan said gently and Rahasia took a few deep breaths as her body relaxed a little.

"Please, you have to help me. I can't do this myself as my father has guards all over the place. If he notices that I'm helping Shen then I will be in a lot of trouble but I can't just let Shen get hurt or killed," Rahasia said.

"Surely Nurik won't actually kill him," Anakin said with a frown. "I mean, it wasn't the Matales fault that Casus was killed."

"I don't know if father will care or not. He's gone mad with grief since Casus's disappearance and I doubt finding out the Matales _weren't _responsible will change anything," Rahasia said. "Please, help me get Casus out of here!"

"You really care for him," Revan said.

"I do. We met one day in town and just started talking. He was so sweet and charming and, before we knew it, we had fallen in love," the woman said softly. "Will you help me?"

"I'll see what I can do, Rahasia," Revan said. "Do you know where he's being kept?"

"Yes, in a room at the back of the state. Here's a key card that will get you into the back entrance but be careful, there are a lot of guard droids there," Rahasia said holding out the key card and Revan took it.

"We'll make sure nothing happens to Shen," Revan said gently.

"Thank you, Master Jedi, thank you," Rahasia said before she turned and disappeared deeper into the estate.

"Okay so now what? We go in, we destroy droids, we rescue Shen, then what?" Anakin said.

"Then we return him to the Matale Estate," Revan said. He paused before adding, "That's the plan anyway."

"And if things don't go according to plan?" Mission asked curiously.

"Improvise," Anakin said with a grin.

**. . .**

_Sandral Estate, Dantooine…_

Anakin and Zhane led the attack on the battle droids with Mission and Zaalbar coming in from behind firing at any droids that the two Jedi missed. Before long, they managed to cut their way through every droid that stood between them and the room where Anakin figured Shen was being kept. Considering it had a mine in front of it and had two guard droids on either side of it, it was a safe bet.

Anakin leapt at the first of the guard droids and sliced through it while Revan took out the other. Mission came forward next and crouched down beside the mine; while she worked to deactivate it, Anakin stretched out with the Force to see if anyone had noticed the commotion. Thankfully, no one had.

"We're still clear but we should probably move a bit quicker if we want to get out of here before any alarms are sounded," he said.

Zhane nodded.

"Got it," Mission whispered as the mine deactivated. She lifted it up before tucking it way as Zhane moved forward and used the Force to open the door to reveal a tall, tanned man with dark eyes and dark hair.

"Who are you?" the man demanded.

"I'm Zhane Kando. You're Shen aren't you?" At the man's nod, Zhane added, "Rahasia asked us to get you out of here."

"I can't leave," Shen protested. "If I do then Nurik will blame Rahasia and she might get hurt!"

"She's worried that you'll get hurt if you stay," Anakin pointed out.

"I won't leave if it means Rahasia will get into trouble," Shen said.

"We really don't have time for this. It won't be long before Nurik notices what's happened back here," Anakin said impatiently.

Zhane's lips were pressed together thoughtfully. "If we could convince Rahasia to come with us then will you come?" he asked.

Shen started. "If Rahasia will come with then I'll leave with you," he said.

"All right, we'll go speak to Rahasia."

Finding Rahasia took a bit of time as no one knew where she was. After looking around as quietly as they could to avoid detection though Anakin was sure that if they hadn't noticed the commotion from early, it was doubtful they would hear them slinking around the estate now, they finally found her, or rather she found them.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to find and rescue Shen," Rahasia said folding her arms across her chest as she joined the group near where they had entered the estate from the back.

"I am but he won't leave without you, Rahasia," Zhane replied.

Rahasia's eyes softened and she sighed. "Stubborn as always," she said. "But I'm not surprised. All right, I'll go with but we must hurry. I'll meet you in front of the estate but hurry."

"Mission, go back to Shen and tell him that Rahasia will meet him outside the estate," Zhane ordered.

Mission nodded before she took off toward Shen's room while the rest left the estate.

**. . .**

_Outside the Sandral Estate, Dantooine…_

Mission Vao watched as Shen and Rahasia were reunited with a small smile before she glanced at Zaalbar. "Well, they seem to have gotten their happy ending, huh?" she said.

'_I don't think so, Mission, look,_' Zaalbar growled before pointing with one furry paw toward the boundary. Mission glanced in that direction and noticed that Ahlan Matale was making his way toward them with two combat droids on either side of him and Bastila and Carth jogging behind them.

"I urge you to reconsider, Master Matale. Violence rarely solves anything," Bastila was saying as they walked into earshot.

"Father!" Shen exclaimed surprised to see his father there.

"Rahasia, what is going on here?" Nurik demanded leaving his own estate with a few combat droids with him. "What is that Matale boy doing out here?"

"Father!" Rahasia cried.

"Nurik! I knew you were behind Shen's disappearance, I just knew it," Ahlan shouted.

"My son is dead because of you, Ahlan!" Nurik shouted.

"Hold up, your son was killed by kath hounds," Anakin said. "How is that Ahlan's fault?"

"This matter does not concern you, Master Jedi," Nurik said.

"But…"

"You two just need to calm down," Zhane said sternly but Nurik and Ahlan ignored him as they started shouting insults at each other. Rahasia and Shen looked uncomfortable caught in the middle and Mission winced in sympathy for them.

"Both of you calm down now!" Zhane shouted above the din startling both Nurik and Ahlan into silence.

Calming down, Zhane said patiently, "Rahasia, are you happy with Shen?"

"I am," Rahasia said softly slipping her hand into Shen's.

"And Shen, are you happy with Rahasia?"

"No one has ever made me happier," Shen replied squeezing Rahasia's hand.

"It doesn't matter if they are happy with each other. No son of mine is marrying a Sandral," Ahlan said coolly.

"And no daughter of mine is marrying a Matale," Nurik growled.

"Shen and Rahasia are old enough to make their own decisions," Zhane said; his tone was placating. "They are happy together and the feud between your families is coming between them and their happiness. If they wish to be with each other then you should not be coming between them. I think it is time you stop this feud between your families so that your children can be happy as they are now."

"I…guess you're right," Nurik said. "I just…she's my little girl. I don't want to lose her not after I lost Casus."

"You won't lose me, father," Rahasia said softly. "But I'm not leaving Shen. I love him."

"And I refuse to leave Rahasia," Shen said.

"I don't want you to leave," Ahlan said softly.

"Neither do I," Nurik agreed.

"Children grow up and leave eventually," Zhane said his tone was soothing.

"I…you're right, of course you're right," Nurik said.

"So you will let them stay together?" Zhane pressed.

"Yes, I guess I can…accept Shen into my home," Nurik said.

"Who says he's living with you? I am more than willing to let Rahasia move in with us," Ahlan said.

"Why don't you compromise?" Zhane suggested.

"We could get a place that's between both estates," Rahasia suggested.

"Yes and we can visit each estate whenever we want," Shen said.

"I…think that's agreeable. What do you say…Ahlan?" Nurik said.

"I can agree to that…Nurik," Ahlan said.

"Why don't we go inside and discuss this some more?" Nurik suggested.

Ahlan nodded in agreement and the two of them made their way toward Nurik's estate. Mission could tell that, even though they weren't at each other's throats anymore, they were still wary in each other's presence.

"I thank you, Master Jedi, for your help," Rahasia said looking at Zhane with a small smile.

"If there is anything we can do…" Shen began.

"No reward is necessary. I simply did what was right."

The couple smiled at each other before repeating their thanks to Zhane and then making their way into Nurik's estate.

"At least we were able to solve this conflict peacefully," Bastila said looking at Zhane. "Well done, Zhane. Now come, let's get to the ruins."

**. . .**

_Ruins, Dantooine…_

Anakin followed Zhane, Bastila, Mission and Zaalbar with Carth bringing up the rear of the group as they made their way toward the ruins. He glanced occasionally at Carth who had been strangely silent since the journey from the Sandral Estate to the ruins began. He didn't know Carth well enough to ask though so he kept silent and turned his gaze back to the ruins.

From everything Anakin had learned about Dantooine while at the temple during his Padawan years, he never heard mention of ruins so he was curious to know what was in them. All the while, he was thinking about what Qui-Gon told him during the walk; about how the only way he could get back to his own time would be if he helped Zhane and his companions defeat Darth Malak and the rest of the Sith. He also thought about Qui-Gon's warning.

_You must be careful though, Anakin. The darkness is alluring and you are in more danger of its' seductive call than anyone because, when one brushes the dark side, it leaves behind a kernel that can thrive and strengthen._

Anakin didn't know what Qui-Gon meant by that but he knew that Qui-Gon had been referring to what happened on Tatooine right before the Clone Wars began. He knew he would never forget about what happened after his mother died; the sheer rage he had felt and the satisfaction when he was killing the Sand People. And, to make matters worse, he did not feel a single drop of remorse for what he did. The only thing he regretted was brushing the dark side as heavily as he had.

That had been then though. Looking back, Anakin didn't know what to feel about what he did to those Sand People.

"We're here," Bastila said softly before the group moved forward and entered the ruins. It was dark inside, dark and quiet like a tomb. Shadows crawled along the edges of the clearing as Bastila and Zhane used their lightsabers to light the way into the next chamber as the first one was empty.

Upon entering the next chapter, they were confronted by an ancient droid with four spider-like legs powered up and began speaking in a language Anakin couldn't begin to understand.

"Uh, what's it saying?" he asked looking toward Bastila, Zhane, Mission, Zaalbar and Carth but they looked just as confused as he did.

"What language is that? What are you trying to say?" Zhane asked the droid.

It switched languages but Zhane, Anakin and the others still couldn't understand it.

"I still don't understand you," Zhane said.

The droid switched languages again.

"Hey, I understood that," Zhane said.

"As did I. It's an archaic variant of the Selkath language," Bastila said.

The droid said something else and Anakin frowned. "Am I the only one who can't understand a single thing that thing is saying?" he asked.

"No, I'm just as lost as you are Anakin," Mission said.

Carth and Zaalbar nodded in agreement.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Zhane asked the droid before listening to its response while Anakin sighed and leaned against the wall not knowing what else to do while listening to a one-sided conversation.

"How long have you been here?" Zhane asked.

The droid uttered another response.

"Ten revolutions? That would make this droid older than the Republic," Bastila said stunned.

"Who are these builders you keep talking about?" Zhane asked before listening to the droid's response.

"It's possible that this droid doesn't know how to explain who the Builders are," Bastila suggested upon hearing the response.

"The droid speaks Selkath. Is it possible they are the Builders?" Zhane wondered aloud before glancing toward the droid when it uttered a response.

"This one-sided conversation is confusing," Mission admitted.

"You're telling me," Anakin said.

"Have you seen a Builder recently?" Zhane asked before, again, listening to the response and then responding by asking, "What exactly is the 'Star Forge'?"

The droid replied but Zhane just frowned looking even more confused than before. "But what is it? What does it do?" he asked.

Again the droid responded.

"I do not think it has the proper knowledge programmed in its databanks to properly explain what this 'Star Forge' is," Bastila said. "But, perhaps, that was why Revan and Malak came here. To find the Star Forge, whatever it is."

"Maybe. Could it be a factory or a weapons' plant?" Zhane asked.

"It's possible but improbable," Bastila said. "But whatever it is, it's very powerful. It might explain why Revan and Malak were able to amass a fleet as fast as they were though that is debatable. Whatever it is, we should find it."

Zhane looked back to the droid. "Where can we find the Star Forge?" He asked and, after listening to response, he asked, "How can I prove myself worthy?"

The droid replied before falling silent.

"So, mind filling in the ones who didn't understand a single thing that droid was saying?" Anakin asked.

"We need to go into these two rooms to unlock that door and find whatever it was Revan and Malak found here," Bastila said.

"That's informative," Mission muttered.

"It's more than that," Zhane said. "It's about something known as the Star Forge though I have no idea what that is. We should probably get to whatever it is we're supposed to do in each of these rooms." He led the way to one of the rooms and opened the door…

…to a hail of blasterfire.

"Well, that's certainly not what I was expecting," Anakin said lightsaber ignited and effortlessly deflecting blaster bolts as he, Zhane and Bastila attacked the droid and Mission, Zaalbar and Carth fired at it from the doorway.

Between the six of them and despite the fire attacks the droid was using on them, they managed to destroy the droid. Afterwards, Zhane moved over to the ancient computer and frowned at it. While he worked with the computer, Anakin roamed around the room noticing a few spare parts from broken droids and cracked pillars lying partially on the ground.

"All right, I got it. The other room probably has a droid too," Zhane said stepping away from the computer. "And if this one has fire-based attacks, I wouldn't be surprised if the one in the other room has ice-based attacks."

The six of them walked across the room and entered the next room, which was a lot emptier than the previous one and whose droid was a bit tougher. Anakin, gritting his teeth as he dodged out of the way of the droid's ice attack, dashed forward for a thrust. Zhane's blade cut through one of the droid's legs once he managed to avoid the ice attack and Bastila's blade, which had already been the one to deactivate the shield, stabbed through the droid's head successfully destroying it.

"Is it just me or was this one tougher to beat than the other?" Anakin asked closing down his lightsaber. _Wow, I'm glad the Separatists don't have droids like these. Things would've been a lot harder,_ he thought.

"It was a bit tougher, yes," Bastila said. "Come, let's go see whatever it is on the other side of that door."

The group made their way into the last room within the ruins and, as they approached, what looked like claws jutting out of the ground opened and a holographic display of the galaxy highlighting planets all across the galaxy appeared.

"Wow, what is this?" Mission said.

"It looks like a Star Map," Bastila said softly. "But it doesn't look complete. Look here, there's Tatooine and Kashyyyk and Manaan and there's Korriban. Interesting. Based on the fact that those four planets alone standout, Revan and Malak might have visited these worlds. I happen to know that Revan did visit Korriban at least once during his reign so it's possible that there is a Star Map on each of these planets."

"And if there are then could they lead us to this Star Forge?" Zhane asked.

"It's possible. Come, we must take this news to the Council. They will decide what shall be done from here on out," Bastila said.

Studying the Star Map, Anakin's eyes drifted over the four planets before he closed his eyes. _If I really have to go with them in order to get back to my own time and if they are really going to visit these four planets then that means I'll be returning to Tatooine,_ he thought opening his eyes; his emotions were conflicted when he thought about Tatooine. It was his birth world and the world on which his mother was killed but it was also the world on which he heavily brushed the dark side of the Force. There weren't many good memories associated with the planet he swore he would never return to.

"Are you okay, Anakin?" Mission asked.

Anakin blinked pulling himself out of his thoughts. "Yes, I'm fine," he said turning his gaze away from the Star Map before following Zhane and Bastila out of the chamber.

**. . .**

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 2**

**Darth: cool, what's gonna happen next?**

**Blaze: the beginning of the search for the Star Forge including Juhani, a nightmare and the quest for answers on where the Star Map is located, which will include Anakin coming face to face with the victims of his biggest mistake to date**

**Darth: wow, that's going to be interesting**

**Blaze: yup. I was planning on doing Tatooine last but I think doing this planet now will set up Anakin's inner conflict nicely**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: yup and I'm considering it only because I don't want the Leviathan Arc to occur as it does in the game so things will change**

**Darth: awesome and…?**

**Blaze: Now, I'm really considering including another time traveler in this story as I haven't seen a story yet that includes two time travelers from different time periods so I think it'll be an interesting twist**

**Darth: from different time periods?**

**Blaze: yes**

**Darth: as in from the Clone Wars and from…**

**Blaze: yes**

**Darth: and this is because you just like these types of stories?**

**Blaze: yes**

**Anakin: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?**

**Luke: I have no idea**

**Blaze: (chuckles) well, if that wasn't a dead giveaway, I don't know what was. Let me know what you think of this idea, if you figured it out, and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Wow, 15 people reviewed the last chapter. You guys are awesome! Well, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. It will not cover everything I said it would in the last chapter and it might not be as long but hope you like it either way.**

**Also it seems a few of my reviewers are in favor of me bringing in another time traveler but I'd like more opinions. It won't happen until the Kashyyyk arc anyway so you've got time to submit your opinion. And note, I just want an opinion on whether I should bringing in another time traveler or not, not who I should bring in because I've already made my decision and I am not going to change it.**

**Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

**Chapter Three**

_Jedi Enclave, Dantooine…_

Revan and the rest of the group made their way toward the center of the courtyard before Bastila came to a stop as a Jedi walked over to join Bastila. "The Council wishes to speak to you, Zhane and Anakin alone," she said.

Bastila nodded before glancing at the others. "Why don't the rest of you wait at the _Ebon Hawk_? The Council wants to speak to us alone," she said.

Carth's eyes narrowed but he nodded curtly, turned on his heel and walked off.

"Okay, hey Anakin, coming with? Big Z and I can give ya a tour of the _Ebon Hawk_," Mission said glancing toward Anakin who had been walking at the rear of the group beside Zaalbar.

"Actually, the Council wants to speak to him too," Bastila said.

"Oh okay. Later then?"

"Looking forward to it," Anakin said with a smile before he followed Revan and Bastila as they led the way into the council chamber. The four Jedi Masters looked up as the two Padawans and one time traveler came to a stop in front of them.

"Bastila, Zhane, welcome back," Vandar greeted them. "I trust that you were able to explore the ruins."

"Yes and bring an end to the feud between the Matales and the Sandrals, at least Zhane did," Bastila said with a bow.

"That is good news," Zhar said. "Now, about the ruins, what did you find out?"

"We found an incomplete Star Map and mentions of something called a 'Star Forge'," Revan replied.

"'Star Forge'?" Vandar echoed with a frown.

"That's what it said, Masters."

"Hmm, I will look into the archives and see if there is any mention of a Star Forge there," Dorak said. "And you said an incomplete Star Map?"

"Yes. The Star Map shows four other planets. Bastila thinks that there might be a Star Map on each of these four planets," Revan added.

"This isn't good news. We will look into this and see if we can find any information on the Star Forge as well as decide what it is we are going to do. Dismissed, we will contact you again when we find a solution," Vrook said.

"Yes Masters," Revan and Bastila replied.

"Anakin, stay a moment," Vandar said as the two Padawans headed toward the entrance to the chamber where Anakin was still standing clearly unsure why he had been asked there. Upon hearing his name, though, he made his way deeper into the chamber as the Padawans left.

They were about halfway to the _Ebon Hawk_ when Revan noticed Bastila was watching him, studying him almost. "Is there something you want to ask? You look like something's bothering you," he said.

Bastila blinked. "Actually yes," she said. "It's about what will happen now that we've found this Star Map and the very real possibility that we may be traveling to these four planets to see if four others really do exist as I think they do. And I cannot help but think about the bond between us; it may be more important than we think it is. It may be that we shall be working together for quite some time. I do not dispute the fact that this bond exists; I can feel is as I'm sure you can. But I do not know how it will affect this mission and, because of that, the future remains in question."

Revan tilted his head to the side observing the beautiful Jedi standing beside him. They had stopped walking at some point after Bastila began speaking. "Does this bond mean my presence is necessary?" he asked.

"I am sure that your presence is necessary, Zhane," Bastila said, 'though I do not know if it will guarantee success. I'm a little disturbed that we are bonded in such a way; that such a bond exists in the first place. I saw your service records when you were transferred aboard the _Endar Spire_. I have observed you on Taris and throughout your training, but apart from that I know very little about you. I'd like to ask you a few questions, given our relationship."

"Oh so we're in a relationship now?" Revan said and smirked when Bastila seemed to redden and she glared at him.

"You know that is not what I meant," she said calming herself down.

Revan smirked. "All right. I'll answer some questions," he said. He didn't know why Bastila wanted to learn more about him but he decided to humor her.

"Don't worry. They're simple questions, nothing too intrusive," the Padawan assured him. "First, what kind of background do you have?"

"I'm a soldier," Revan said. "Joined the army when I was eighteen and have been with them since, well, until I got stranded on Taris I guess."

Bastila nodded. "On which planet where you born?"

"Deralia. It's in a remote system. Why?"

Bastila didn't answer. "And how old are you?"

Revan titled his head to the side wondering why Bastila was asking questions that she could easily find in his service records. "26. Is this really necessary? I mean, wasn't all of this in my service records?"

"They were but I was more interested in _how_ you answered the questions," Bastila admitted.

"And what'd you find out?"

"You were honest, which is good, and you treated this as if it was a serious matter, which it is." She fell silent but Revan could tell that she wasn't done yet.

"Something else on your mind?" he asked.

"I do have something else to say, yes, how did you know?" Bastila asked.

Revan shrugged. "Your face is all scrunched up like a kinrath pup," he said smirking when Bastila glared at him a scowl crossing her face.

"Very funny, Zhane," she said. "We both know the reason why you have some idea of what I'm thinking; the bond between us."

"Our connection allows us glimpses into each other's minds. We can feel some of what the other feels and what I feel within you troubles me. A Padawan must receive considerable training. They must learn to control their emotions and darker impulses. Often, it takes years before using the Force can be considered safe. The fact that you are so strong in the Force and have had such relatively little training could have terrible consequences. For you and for everyone around you."

Revan frowned at that. "I don't want to hurt anyone," he said.

"I know you don't," Bastila said placing a hand on his shoulder. The two of them began walking again as Bastila went on, "But the choices you make could affect both our destinies, not to mention the fate of the Republic, and the entire galaxy. There is much at stake. Thankfully, you have exhibited a degree of compassion and self-control up to this point. Maintain your compassion and self-control, Zhane. We must all resist the influence of the Dark Side! It is everything we are fighting against! This is doubly important for you, with your natural affinity to the Force."

Revan was surprised. He was sure Bastila hadn't meant to sound harsh and yet that was how it came out but she also sounded faintly worried. He didn't know if he knew that because he felt it through their bond or if it was because he was reading the emotions on her face correctly. Either way, he felt touched by her concern but also puzzled by the way she spoke.

"Bastila, I appreciate the concern and the help but how do you suppose a lecture on the dangers is going to help me?"

Bastila blinked before she sighed. "I suppose I do come across as rather harsh," she said. "But, with our fates intertwined as they are, I am concerned for you, for myself and for all of those around us. Anything you do could have an impact on my life as well."

"I would never do anything to hurt you, Bastila, I promise," Revan assured her and he meant every word. In the time they had spent together since they met on Taris, Revan had come to care for Bastila and for all of his companions; they had become true friends and Revan couldn't fathom ever hurting them in any way.

Bastila's expression softened a little. "I believe you truly mean what you say, for now anyway. But sometimes, it is not easy to keep promises. You power can be a gift or a curse. When you need guidance, or advice, or support, I will do my best to help you stay on the path of the light," she said.

"I appreciate any help you can offer," Revan said. If she could help him not do something that would end up hurting his friends then he would at least take any advice she can give him into consideration.

"I only hope I will have the wisdom to help you through the dark times," Bastila said.

"Uh, am I intruding?" Mission asked walking over to join them.

"Not at all. What is it, Mission?" Bastila asked.

"Carth's pretty upset," the Twi'lek admitted. "He's been unusually quiet since we got back to the enclave."

"I'll go talk to him," Revan said before following Mission as she led the way toward the _Ebon Hawk_ with Bastila walking behind them.

**. . .**

_The Ebon Hawk…_

"I like this ship," Anakin said almost as soon as he stepped onboard the _Ebon Hawk._ He looked around it already studying the design and wondering what kind of engines it had as well as its defensive and offensive capabilities and what kind of hyperdrive was used. He pushed the thoughts of tinkering aside as Mission, overhearing him, chuckled.

"Yeah, it's not much but I rather like it too," she said. "So how'd the talk with the Council go? Bas said that you were asked to stay behind to talk with the Council."

Anakin shrugged. The Council had basically reiterated, albeit with more detail, what Qui-Gon already told him; how he had a choice and could either go with Zhane and his companions or remain at the enclave. Anakin, knowing that the only way he might find a way home would be if he helped Zhane and his companions, had chosen the first option naturally.

It hadn't taken him long to find the _Ebon Hawk_ as it was the only ship currently in the landing bay; he had come to take up Mission's offer of a tour of the ship. _Besides, if I'm going to be helping them on this ship then I may as well get to know the others,_ he thought.

He and Mission got along quite well. She reminded him of Ahsoka and Anakin couldn't help but miss his spunky Padawan. _I wonder if they even know I'm gone,_ he thought. That was something he hadn't considered. He, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan had been in the same place when the monastery was destroyed; how was it that he was sent to the past but Ahsoka and Obi-Wan weren't?

_So many questions that I won't find the answers to until I get home,_ he thought.

"Hey, Anakin, you okay? You spaced out there for a minute," Mission said breaking Anakin out of his thoughts.

"Sorry," Anakin said. "I was just thinking about two of my friends from my time."

"You miss 'em, don't ya?"

"I do. They're my family. They're not related to me by blood but they're my family nonetheless and I love them," Anakin said softly.

"I thought Jedi weren't supposed to have families," Mission said.

"I'm not a conventional Jedi," Anakin said with a shrug. "Now, since you promised a tour, where to first?"

"Let's go to the garage first," Mission said and led the way across the corridor from the boarding ramp to the garage.

When the time traveler and the Twi'lek made their into the main hold of the _Ebon Hawk, _they found Zaalbar, Carth, Zhane and Bastila there. Zhane spotted them first. "Hey Mission, Anakin," he greeted them. "What are you doing?"

"Just giving Anakin a tour of the _Ebon Hawk_," Mission said.

Carth's eyes narrowed. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I offered earlier," the Twi'lek said with a shrug before looking at Anakin. "We only have the Cargo Hold and the Port Dormitory left. They're this way." She led the way out of the main hold and Anakin trailed after her.

The following morning, Anakin—who had been given the port dormitory for the night—lay on the bunk gazing up at the ceiling of the ship. His thoughts were on his brother and his Padawan; he missed them and he had to hope that they were all right. He also thought about his beloved and wondered if she knew what happened yet.

_What's happening in my time anyway?_ He thought. _Do they know I'm gone? Or what?_

'_Do not worry about Obi-Wan, Ahsoka or Padmé, Anakin,_' Qui-Gon's voice said gently. '_Everything is fine in your time. You need to focus on what is to come, especially what is coming next._'

Anakin frowned. _What do you mean?_ He thought.

'_I will say this. The time is rapidly approaching where you will be forced to face your biggest mistake,_' Qui-Gon said and then his voice was gone leaving Anakin in puzzlement.

_Biggest mistake? Could he mean...?_ Anakin's thought trailed off and he shook it away. He didn't want to think about that day, the day he made a huge mistake, the day he brushed the dark side heavily. He was sure that was what Qui-Gon was referring to and the fact that one of the planets they would be visiting was Tatooine only reinforced that belief.

Deciding he needed to do something to distract himself from his memories of the second to last time he was on Tatooine, Anakin got to his feet before leaving the dormitory. He wandered around the _Ebon Hawk_ incidentally finding himself in the garage.

"Hey kid," Canderous greeted him.

"Hey Canderous," Anakin said. "Where's everyone?"

"Probably getting last minute supplies and all," Canderous said with a shrug. "Zhane said that we're leaving for Tatooine soon."

"Why Tatooine first?" Anakin said. _Why _that_ planet of all planets? I'd much rather go there last,_ he thought.

"Are you coming with us?" Canderous asked not answering his question as, in a way, it had been rhetorical.

"Yes, I am. I kind of have to," Anakin admitted.

"Hey Anakin," Mission said walking into the garage. "Zhane and Bastila just got back. Looks like someone else is coming with us. Bastila wants to speak to everyone before we set out though. We're meeting in the main hold."

"All right, thanks, Mission," Anakin said.

**. . .**

"So we're just traveling to these four planets, finding four Star Maps and then finding this Star Forge thing?" Mission asked after Bastila explained what they would be doing.

Currently, everyone was standing in the main hold of the ship. Carth, Zhane and Bastila stood side by side with Canderous across from Carth and Juhani standing on Bastila's other side. Mission and Zaalbar stood near Anakin across the communication holotable.

"Basically, yes," Zhane said. "We're heading to Tatooine first since it's closer."

"Do you think we can find Griff while we're there?" Mission asked. When the group had first arrived on Dantooine, Lena—the intergalactic skank—had come to speak to her telling her that Griff was the one who wanted to leave her behind on Taris. She didn't believe the other Twi'lek and Zhane had suggested that if they get the chance to go to Tatooine then they should get Griff's side of the story. Mission wholeheartedly agreed with him.

"We can while we're searching for the Star Map," Zhane said.

"Great so when do we leave?" Mission asked.

"The Council has given us clearance to leave now," said Bastila. "It'll take us about three days to reach Tatooine."

"I'll get the ship ready," Carth said before leaving the main hold.

"I'll go help him," Zhane said following the Republic soldier.

About fifteen minutes later, the _Ebon Hawk_ was in hyperspace. Ten minutes after that, Mission was bored. Bastila and Juhani were talking with each other, Zane and Zaalbar was listening to war stories from Canderous, Carth was in the cockpit and Anakin...

Mission looked around. _Where _is_ Anakin?_ She wondered.

"Hey Big Z, have you seen Anakin?" she asked as Zaalbar walked into the main hold having gotten tired of listening to Canderous's war stories.

'_I think I saw him in the garage,_' Zaalbar growled.

"Okay thanks."

Mission made her way into the garage to find Anakin sitting beside the workbench gazing at nothing. "Hey, you okay?" she asked.

Anakin blinked before looking toward her and she was surprised by the pain that seemed to glisten in his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said looking away.

"You don't seem fine," Mission said walking over to and sitting down across from the time traveler.

"Why're you here, Mission?" Anakin asked.

"Zaalbar said you were in here and I thought you could use some company," Mission said with a shrug. "You don't mind, do ya?"

Anakin was silent for a moment. "No, I don't mind," he said.

Mission wondered what to talk about to break the awkward silence that fell over them. Unlike all of her other companions, with the exception of Juhani, Mission didn't know anything about Anakin other than that he came from the future and he considered the two friends he left behind as his family. She decided to go along that line.

"So, what are your friends like?" she asked.

Anakin glanced toward her with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Well, if we're gonna be journeying together then I might as well know something about everyone I'm journeying with, y'know," Mission said.

"Fair enough," Anakin said. "Ahsoka is my apprentice. At first, I didn't want an apprentice but Ahsoka and I found out that we had a lot in common and now I see her as a sister. Obi-Wan was my former master. He practically raised me and taught me everything I know; he's like the father I never had."

"You really miss them," Mission said softly. It wasn't a question. "I miss my brother Griff too. I mean, he said he'd come back for me when he left Taris with _Lena,_"—she hissed out the word scornfully—"but he never did."

"Maybe something delayed him," Anakin suggested.

"Maybe," Mission said thinking briefly on what Lena told her. She pushed the thought away. "I hope I'll be able to find him on Tatooine."

An unreadable emotion crossed Anakin's face. "I only hope we don't stay long on that dustball of a planet," he muttered.

"You really don't like Tatooine, do you?" Mission asked. "I mean, I understand why you wouldn't but you seem to _really _not like Tatooine."

Anakin looked away. "I don't have many good memories associated with that planet," he admitted. "I don't want to talk about them though."

"All right, I won't push," Mission said. She wasn't Force sensitive but even she knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to push if someone didn't want to talk about anything.

"So what's the future like?" she asked changing the subject.

Anakin glanced toward her. "Not much different from now," he admitted, "at least generally anyway. We're also in a war in my time but I can't say anything else. Apparently, if I say too much, it'll alter the future somehow. So how did you and Zaalbar meet?"

Mission smiled, not minding the change of subject, and launched into an explanation of how she had met Zaalbar.

When she was finished, Anakin smiled. "That sounds like something Ahsoka would do," he commented.

"We've been best friends since then," Mission said. "How'd you meet Obi-Wan and Ahsoka?"

"I met Obi-Wan when I was nine," Anakin said. "That was when I was freed from slavery by Obi-Wan's master. He didn't really like me at first but, after his master was killed and he agreed to take me on as his apprentice, he started to warm up to me and we became close like brothers by the time the war began. Ahsoka I met a year into the war; she had been sent to deliver a message from the Grand Master of the Order of my time and to join her new master, I thought her new master was Obi-Wan. Imagine my surprise when I found out she was my apprentice."

"I bet you were shocked," Mission said.

"I was and I'm still firmly convinced Obi-Wan was behind it all," Anakin said with a sad smile. "But, like I said, we warmed up to each other and she's become family."

"Hey, you'll get to see 'em soon, once we beat Malak and get ya back to your own time," Mission said.

Anakin said nothing in response to that though a ghost of a smile crossed his lips. "Do you want to hear about something that happened to Obi-Wan right before the war in my time began?" he asked.

"Sure," Mission said.

Anakin grinned as he began recounting one of the many tales where he saved his former master's skin.

**. . .**

_Two Days Later…_

_"Know yourself! Know what you will become!"_

_ All around him were the bodies of the slain killed by the hands of a single man; none were spared. They all lay where they had fallen, their sightless eyes gazing above them, their too short lives taken from them. Children, many, many children—younglings dressed in Jedi robes—lay scattered about._

_ A shadowy figure stood over the bodies, blue lightsaber held aloft in his hand as he gazed emotionlessly at the little bodies; stab and slash wounds and cauterized stumps and dismembered body parts. So mingled that it was impossible to see what belonged to whom or who was who._

_ A sinister cackle sounded and yellow eyes peered out of the darkness; a hooded figure appeared beside the shadowy figure cackling in delight. "You have done well, Lord Vader," the hooded figure whispered._

_ And then the shadow figure's hood fell back to reveal that it was _him!

Anakin, with a scream, sat up so sharply that he banged his head on the bunk above him. He didn't even notice the pain as he trembled, the memory of his vivid nightmare, a nightmare he had been watching as if from a different perspective other than his own. It made no sense; the nightmare had the feel of a vision and yet it didn't at the same time.

Anakin drew his arms around his chest unable to think clearly. Those words, that massacre; he didn't know what to make of any of it. He was uncertain what it was he had been shown and confused by the strange feeling that he has had that vision before.

_What's going on?_ Anakin thought hoping, praying, that someone would tell him, help him understand what just happened and why.

'_You are remembering,_' Qui-Gon's voice whispered.

_Remembering what?_ Anakin thought struggling to calm himself down, going through a few meditative exercises Obi-Wan had taught him that he only ever used whenever he had a particularly bad nightmare and nothing else helped.

'_You are remembering a future you are not supposed to remember,_' Qui-Gon whispered.

_Future I'm not supposed to remember? I don't understand,_ Anakin thought shifting until he was sitting cross-legged on his bunk. Closing his eyes and trying not to think about his nightmare, he evened out his breathing as he waited for Qui-Gon to respond, if he did.

When Qui-Gon did respond, it wasn't the straightforward answer Anakin had been hoping for but then he really shouldn't have expected one from Qui-Gon Jinn. All Qui-Gon said was '_The Well of the Dark Side and the Son_' before his voice faded.

Anakin pulled himself from his meditative trance more confused than he had been when he entered it; he doubted he would be able to go to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, the nightmare would return so, instead, he thought about Qui-Gon's words.

_What could he have meant? Why does the Well of the Dark Side sound so familiar? And the Son? Why would Qui-Gon speak about him? He's dead, no wait, in this time, he isn't, is he? Argh, why can't Qui-Gon be straightforward for once?_ Anakin thought placing a hand on his head.

He knew that attempting to figure out what Qui-Gon meant was going to take more time and, with them being only a few hours away from Tatooine, he decided it would be best if he tried to work out what Qui-Gon meant later.

Getting to his feet, Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and left the dormitory hoping a walk around the _Ebon Hawk_ would help him relax.

**. . .**

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well, this chapter was going to be a bit longer but I decided to be nice and update sooner for everyone rather than have everyone wait another week for chapter 3**

**Darth: cool so what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: them reaching Tatooine, Czerka, Helena Shan and, possibly, HK-47. I don't want to do all of these planet arcs in one chapter so chapters are liable to be shorter than the first two chapters from now on**

**Darth: okay**

**Blaze: so please review and I will post chapter 4 as soon as I possibly can.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Thank you to the 7 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the greatest. As for the suggestions I already know where my story is going generally so please stop with the suggestions. Also, I've decided that trying to find what everyone says during every arc is going to be really taxing and I just don't have that time so, from now one, everything all characters say will be original but, hopefully, will adhere to the character's personality. I hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

**Chapter Four**

_The Ebon Hawk, Tatooine…_

Revan watched as Carth guided the _Ebon Hawk_ toward the spaceport at Anchorhead. Bastila stood at his side also watching the freighter's descent while the remainder of their companions waited in the main hold. Revan thought about his dream from the night before, similar to the one he had that led him and Bastila to the ruins on Dantooine. The dream showed him a Star Map opening up in a cave of some sort.

"It seems the Force is helping us with this quest," Bastila said.

Revan nodded in agreement. "It was in a cave of some sort. I'm going to go ask Anakin and see if he knows if there are any caves on Tatooine."

"Considering _when_ he's from, I have no doubt if there are then they're probably buried after almost four thousand years," Carth said. Everyone on the journey knew about when Anakin was from, even Juhani as Bastila had explained that to her after they left Dantooine. Still, it was different to have a time traveler with the group and Carth, as usual, didn't trust him. Revan wasn't surprised because Carth still didn't trust _him_ and they've been companions longer.

"Still, it's worth a shot. Maybe he heard tales growing up," he said.

"It's possible anyway," Bastila said. Her brow furrowed and she added, "I also sense there's a lot of…turmoil surrounding Anakin right now."

"So you sense it too," Revan said matter-of-factly. "I've been sensing it for a few hours now. I think it might be the planet itself. It _is_ his homeworld and yet…I've been sensing undercurrents of hostility."

"As have I. Talk to Mission, Zhane; Anakin seems comfortable talking with her than anyone else so maybe she can help him somehow."  
Revan nodded. "I'll go speak to both Mission and Anakin," he said before leaving the cockpit and making his way into the main hold of the ship. He looked around noticing that both Mission and Anakin were missing and walked over to join Zaalbar.

"Where's Mission and Anakin?" he asked.

'_The garage,_' Zaalbar barked. '_Anakin seems to like it there._'

"Thanks Zaalbar." Revan made his way around the holotable at the center of the main hold before walking over to the garage.

"You called her a what?!" Mission exclaimed laughing as Revan appeared in the doorway.

Anakin looked faintly embarrassed. "I know, I know but I was _nine_ and she was beautiful," he said.

"But an _angel_? Couldn't ya have thought of _anything_ better?"  
"I. Was. Nine," Anakin stressed again.

The blue-skinned Twi'lek giggled.

"Besides, it worked. I married her ten years later," Anakin added with a smirk.

"I thought Jedi couldn't get married," Mission asked curiously.

The time traveler shrugged. "I broke the rules a lot," he said. "Got on my masters nerves all the time."

"Did Obi-Wan know about you and Padmé?" Mission asked curiously.

Anakin hesitated looking down. "I don't think he did," he admitted.

"You never told him?"

"I was afraid. I mean, he's a Jedi and I was afraid that he'd tell the Council. That was why Padmé and I agreed to keep it a secret. We knew if the Council found out, I'd be expelled from the Order. Padmé didn't want that but we were in love and we decided to try and make it worth."

Mission looked puzzled. "You admitted that Obi-Wan was like a father to you? Did ya really think he'd betray you to the Council?" she asked curiously.

Anakin's lips pulled downward into a frown while Revan leaned against the doorway not announcing his presence just yet. "I don't know. I mean, I thought he would but…" He broke off and fell silent clearly unable to think of a good answer to Mission's question.

"Maybe you should talk to him when ya get back to your own time," the blue-skinned Twi'lek suggested.

"When did you get so good at giving advice, Mission?" Anakin asked amused.

Mission shrugged. "I dunno. It just comes to me, I guess," she said.

The time traveler chuckled before lifting his head. He frowned. "How long have you been standing there, Zhane?" he asked.

Mission jumped before whirling around as Revan made his way into the garage. "A few minutes," he admitted.

"What do you want, Zhane?" Anakin asked as he got to his feet.

"We're here," Revan replied and, once again, felt that undercurrent of tension and hostility exuding off Anakin that the younger man was attempting to gain under control. He didn't comment on it though.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Mission asked.

"At the moment, we're trying to figure out what to do," Revan said. "Both Bastila and I had dreams hinting at where the Star Map is located, just like when we reached Dantooine, but we don't know where to begin looking. Plus, we don't know what's waiting for us in Anchorhead."

"Anchorhead?" Anakin echoed. "Huh, that's a change."

"How so?"

"In my time, Anchorhead doesn't have a spaceport."

"Well, after almost four-thousand years, there's bound to be some change," Revan said with a shrug. "Can you help me with something though, Anakin?"

"Depends."

"I saw the Star Map in some sort of cave. Do you know if there're any caves on Tatooine?"

Anakin pressed his lips together eyes narrowed. "As far as I know, there aren't any caves on Tatooine in my time but I heard some tales while I was growing up about a cave where the Krayt dragon lived before it was killed. No idea where that could've been though."

"It's something anyway," Revan said. "I'll ask around when we get into Anchorhead. There's bound to be _someone_ who knows where this cave might be."

"What about Griff?" Mission asked.

"We'll look for him too, Mission, but it'll be difficult. We don't know why he came to Tatooine after all."

"Well then, let's get going. The sooner we find this Star Map and Mission's brother, the soon we can leave this blasted planet behind," Anakin said before he left the garage, the undercurrent of tense hostility still coming off him in waves.

Mission watched him go in concern. "He _really_ doesn't like this planet. I'm not Force sensitive and even I sense that," she said.

"Bastila and I also sensed it," Revan admitted. "Do you have any idea why he dislikes Tatooine so much? He seems to talk to you more than anyone else."

"He doesn't talk about it," Mission admitted. "He was a slave on this planet but I don't think that's why he hates this planet so much."

"It could be, in part at least," Revan said. He glanced in the direction Anakin had gone. "I've noticed that he seems very comfortable around you, Mission."

"He said I remind him of his apprentice Ahsoka," Mission said. "We should probably get going."

"Yes we should. Do me a favor though, Mission, and keep an eye on Anakin. With how hostile he is toward this planet, I fear he may unintentionally make this part of the mission harder to complete."

"I'll do my best, Zhane."

"Thank you."

**. . .**

_Anchorhead, Tatooine…_

Anakin gazed at the spaceport of Anchorhead as the group descended from the _Ebon Hawk_. It was decided that not everyone would go into Anchorhead; Zhane said that it would be better for a smaller group to go because they attracted less attention than large groups. So, he, Bastila, Juhani, Mission and Anakin decided to go; Anakin only made the decision to go because Qui-Gon insisted that he had to face his past mistake.

Anakin, on the other hand, wasn't sure he was ready to face it. A part of him still didn't believe what he did to that tribe of Tusken Raiders _was_ a mistake

After Zhane paid the 100 credit docking fee and talked with the Czerka employee in charge of the spaceport, the group began walking toward the entrance to Anchorhead. They were stopped by an Ithorian who spoke at length with Zhane.

Zhane looked startled. "Did you just say _gizka_?" he asked the Ithorian in Basic.

The Ithorian responded again in his own language.

"I think you're mistaken. We never ordered any gizka," Zhane said.

The Ithorian responded.

The dark-haired Jedi Padawan in the lead looked irritated. "I don't care if it was supposed to be delivered to the ship that was _supposed_ to land here, I want them off my ship," he said.

The Ithorian shook his head before saying something else and walking off.

"Well, that's just great," Canderous grunted. "Now we've gotta deal with those little devils when we get back to the ship."

"Well, we'll deal with that problem later," Bastila said. "We should probably get…"

"Bastila?"

The group turned as a blonde woman walked over to join them looking shocked as she gazed at Bastila. "Is that really you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Bastila. Who are you?" Bastila asked looking at the woman.

The woman smiled. "Oh I remember when you were just a little girl, before you were given to the Jedi Order," she said gently. "It's a shame about your mother though."

"My mother? What're you talking about?"

The woman looked surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Your mother is very sick, Bastila," the woman said softly. "She's here, on Tatooine, if you want to see her. Just look for her in the cantina. I must get going. It was nice seeing you, Bastila." Without waiting for Bastila to respond, the woman walked away.

Bastila looked conflicted; Anakin could sense anger and surprise battling within but he surprised to feel undercurrents of hostility. He frowned. _What happened between her and her mother to cause her to feel such hostility?_ He wondered.

"Are you going to speak to your mother, Bastila?" Zhane asked looking at Bastila.

Bastila snorted. "Why should I? She never cared about me growing up. She was glad to get rid of me."

"I doubt that, Bastila. I think you should talk to her. I mean, if she's really sick…"

"She's probably lying. I wouldn't put it past her." Bastila closed her eyes before taking a deep breath releasing her anger and hostility into the Force. "But I will speak to her if only to figure out what happened to my father. We should get moving." She took the lead and led the way into the settlement.

Anchorhead reminded Anakin strongly of Mos Espa but he wasn't that surprised. Most settlements on Tatooine in his time looked similar; brown, tightly packed buildings and a myriad of different beings and creatures wandering around the streets.

A woman with dark hair spotted the group as they walked past and called out, "Good sir, please, may I ask a favor of you?"

"What kind of favor?" Zhane asked coming to a stop before looking at the woman.

"Will you buy this wraith plate from me?" The woman said. "I need the money. My children are out of food—have been for days—and my husband's dead. I can't sell this plate because I need a hunting license and I can't afford one."

"You need a hunting license?" Zhane repeated looking surprised.

"Yes and they are too expensive for me to get just to sell this plate. I'm not a hunter so there's no point in buying one. Please, will you buy it?" the woman asked. "It's worth 500 credits but I'll sell it for 300."

"All right, I'll buy it," Zhane said but, instead of giving the woman three hundred credits as she had asked, he gave her five hundred.

The woman looked shocked. "I couldn't possibly take this much," she whispered.

"You and your children need it more than I do," Zhane said taking the plate from the woman. "Keep it. I insist."

"Oh, thank you, thank you good sir, you've saved us. I don't know how much this'll mean to you but may the Force be with you," the woman said eyes shining with gratitude before she ran off while Zhane tucked the plate away into his pack.

"That was a very nice thing for you to do," Juhani said softly. "Even in a war-torn galaxy, it's nice to know there are still people out there who are willing to help those who can't help themselves."

"What're we gonna do with it though?" Mission asked.

"Best bet will be to sell it," Zhane said. "But that woman said that we need a hunting license to do that."

"Now where do we get one of those?"

"I'm guessing Czerka. Look, their offices are over there." Zhane pointed to one of the buildings where there was a sign that labeled it as the Czerka Offices.

"As Czerka has a strong presence here, they may be our best bet at finding information about the Star Map and Mission's brother," Bastila said.

Zhane led the way to the Czerka Offices entering it with the rest of the group just behind him. The room was filled with Czerka employees as well as a Duros who was arguing with one of the employees; his posture suggested he was furious but Anakin didn't understand Durese. The Duros, glaring at the woman as well as at the newcomers, spat out something else in Durese and stalked off.

"Wonder what that was about," Mission murmured.

Anakin shrugged. "Maybe we can ask Zhane later," he said.

"Yeah."

"Hello, welcome to Czerka," the Czerka employee the Duros had been arguing with greeted Zhane. "We are here to help you with anything that you need. If you have any questions or are seeking employment, we are the ones to talk to. If you seek a hunting license, however, then I'm afraid we are no longer selling them. Now, what can Czerka do for you today?"

"Actually, I need a hunting license," Zhane admitted.

"As I said before, we are no longer selling them," the woman said.

"Why not?"

"Things are bad in the deserts right now, with all those Sand People around who keep attacking our employees and other hunters," the employee explained.

Anakin ground his teeth together at the mention of the Sand People, the _monsters_ who tortured and murdered his mother. It was all he could to do release his anger into the Force before anyone sensed it.

"Why is a hunting license even necessary?" Zhane asked.

"It is to ensure that hunters know and understand the risks of entering the Dune Sea and that Czerka Corporation will not be held responsible for anything that happens in the Dune Sea. Waivers are signed before hunting licenses are given out," the woman said. "But, because of the increasing number of Sand People attacks, we have discontinued the selling of hunting licenses."

"Is there any way that I can get a hunting license?" Zhane asked.

The woman pressed her lips together. "Well, there is _one_ way," she said. "As I said before, the Sand People are becoming a problem, not just for the hunters but for Czerka as well. We are losing sandcrawlers as well as employees to them and that is not good business. So my proposition is this; if you agree take care of the threat of the Sand People then I will give you a hunting license. Bring back their Gaffi sticks as proof and you will receive payment for each one you bring, I will pay extra for the Chieftain's."

Anakin knew that Czerka wanted the Sand People dead and he wasn't sure what he felt about that mostly because he couldn't get his most recent nightmare out of his mind. He shivered at the memory of the massacre he committed in that nightmare, a nightmare that still felt like a vision he has seen before. It made no sense and Qui-Gon's words about how he was remembering a future he wasn't supposed to remember made even less sense. Either way, that nightmare coupled with the memory of the massacre he committed to avenge his mother's death made him unsure of what to feel about Czerka's proposition.

"All right," Zhane said finally breaking the silence that fell over them. "I'll take care of it."

"Wonderful," the woman said. "Here, I will get you your license. Know that you are entering in a binding contract with Czerka. We expect you to complete your side of the bargain or we will seek _compensation_." She stressed the last word making the implied threat all the more clearer.

"I understand," Zhane said. He flicked his eyes to Mission before asking, "I have another question I'd like to ask though."

"Of course but please make it quick as I am sure you will need all the time you can get to complete your side of this bargain," the woman said.

"I know but I'm looking for someone and I was hoping you could help me. His name's Griff Vao. He was a miner."

The slight stiffening of the woman's body indicated she knew who Zhane was talking about. "I know no one by that name," she said.

Zhane's eyes narrowed. He clearly sensed that the woman was lying. "You will tell me about Griff," he murmured using the Force to sway the woman into speaking.

"Oh yes, that Griff, I know him," the woman said. "He used to work for Czerka until a few months ago though I don't know why Czerka ever decided to hire him. He was always so lazy and never did anything. He always gets others to do his work for him."

"Yup, that sounds like Griff," Mission murmured.

"So you fired him?" Zhane asked.

The woman shook her head. "We would have, had the Sand People not got to him first," she said.

"The Sand People?"

"Yes, they started capturing our men as well as hunters and none of those who were captured have ever returned."

"That sounds like Sand People all right," Anakin growled thinking about his own mother's capture.

Mission glanced toward him concerned. "Anakin, you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Anakin snapped.

Mission flinched. "Gees, no need to bite my head off, I was just concerned," she said.

The time traveler glanced toward her feeling a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry," he said.

Mission just snorted and looked away.

_Way to go, Anakin,_ Anakin thought wishing he hadn't taken out his anger on the Twi'lek; it wasn't her fault.

The woman went on as if the time traveler and the Twi'lek hadn't spoken. "He signed a waiver to be out in the Dune Sea so Czerka Corporation isn't responsible for what happens to them. He can be replaced."

"So what? All your workers are expendable?" Zhane demanded.

"They signed a waiver. They knew what they were getting into," the woman snapped back.

"Surely you must have done something," Bastila said.

"He was taken to one of the Sand People's enclaves. That's as much as Czerka's men were able to determine. He's likely dead so there was no point in doing anything else."

"And if he isn't dead? Are you just going to leave him at the mercy of the Sand People?" Anakin demanded. "I know just how bad Sand People can get and I would not wish that on my worst enemy." His eyes pained as he thought about his mother.

"Czerka Corporation is not responsible for him any longer," the woman said dispassionately.

Anakin grounded his teeth together at the woman's callous words but said nothing.

"All right then. We'll return once we have the Chieftain's gaffi stick," Zhane said before he turned around and walked away though Anakin could see that he was trying hard to control his own anger at the woman's heartless attitude.

When they were outside, Zhane looked toward Mission. "We will find your brother, I promise you," he said.

The Twi'lek smiled gratefully at Zhane.

The Duros who had been arguing with that Czerka employee came up and began talking to Zhane in Durese.

Zhane responded in the same language and, by the time the conversation ended, the Duros still looked angry and stalked away. Zhane watched him go before sighing.

"What was that about?" Mission asked.

"He said that it's possible to negotiate with the Sand People if someone would actually take the time to find a capable translator droid and talk with them," Zhane explained.

Anakin snorted derisively. He'd believe that when he saw it.

"He suggested that we speak to Yuka Laka as he might have a droid who can translate the Sand People's language. I told him we'd look into it and, well, that's when he left. He doesn't think we will," Zhane added.

"I think it's worth looking into. If we can solve this without violence then it'll be better," Bastila said.

The group began walking again and Anakin, that guilt still nagging at him, dropped back to walk alongside Mission. "Mission?" he said.

Mission glanced toward him but remained silent.

"I really am sorry for snapping at you," Anakin said. "I shouldn't have taken out my anger at the Sand People on you."

"Why are you so angry with the Sand People, Anakin?" Mission asked. "I mean, they didn't do anything to you, did they?"

Anakin was silent for a long moment debating whether to tell the Twi'lek or not.

"If ya don't want to talk about it…" Mission began.

"In answer to your question, yes they did and it's the reason why I hate Tatooine so much but I don't think I'm ready to talk about it, not yet."

"All right, I won't push, Anakin," Mission said.

"Thank you, Mission."

"You're welcome. Just don't go snapping at me anymore, 'kay?"

Anakin chuckled. "Okay."

**. . .**

Revan and the rest of his group were approaching the cantina when Mission, who had been speaking to Anakin at the rear of the group, glanced toward Bastila. "Hey, Bas. Have you ever used the Force just for fun? Y'know, trip up some jerk who's ticking you off?"

Bastila folded her arms across her chest. "I would never use the Force for such petty and trivial revenge. The mere thought of it is preposterous," she said.

"Told you," Anakin said smirking.

"Aw, come on. There's gotta be times when you've thought about it. Don't be so stuck up. You can tell me," Mission said.

"I am _not_ stuck up! I merely have the years of Jedi training to realize how childish such an act would be."

"Wow, she's younger than me and is already acting like she's a Council member," Anakin commented.

"Childish?" Mission echoed sounding outraged. "Is that a crack about my age? You ain't much older than me, Miss. High and Mighty! Just 'cause you're some Jedi doesn't mean you can be a prissy little…" She broke off as she tripped planting her face into the ground.

Anakin snickered.

Pushing herself to her feet, she frowned. "What the…?" She began before breaking off and glaring at Bastila. "Hey, that wasn't funny!"

"Yeah it was," Anakin said before wincing when Mission kicked him in the shin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mission," Bastila said though Revan could see she was trying to suppress a smile. "Let us move on and, please, do try to be less clumsy in the future." Without waiting for Mission to respond, Bastila took the lead of the group.

"Have you ever done something like that, Anakin?" Revan asked curiously.

"No," Anakin said innocently.

Revan chuckled.

The group went onwards rounding a corner only to stop when they spotted three dark Jedi standing in their way with their lightsabers held in their hands.

"Dark Jedi, wonderful, can this day get any better?" Anakin said his lightsaber falling into his hand.

"Lord Malak was most displeased when you escaped Taris alive. He has promised a great reward for whoever destroys you," the dark Jedi in the lead said igniting his lightsaber as his companions also ignited their lightsabers. The lead dark Jedi had a double-bladed lightsaber while the other two just had single lightsabers.

The battle began with Revan locked in combat with the lead dark Jedi while Bastila and Juhani were fighting one of his companions and Anakin was locked in a fight with the other. Revan has only ever seen Anakin fighting kath hounds and he noted that Anakin was just as aggressive in this fight as he was in the one with the kath hounds.

The three dark Jedi weren't powerful opponents. Anakin, Revan, Bastila and Juhani were able to defeat the three of them before too long. Once all three dark Jedi were dead, Revan clipped his lightsaber to his belt before kneeling down to pick up a datapad that was on the ground next to the lead dark Jedi's corpse.

"Anything important?" Anakin asked as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"Only a description of me and Bastila and a statement saying that Malak wants us either dead or alive," Revan replied dropping the datapad before getting to his feet. "Let's stop by the cantina first and then we'll head over to the droid shop."

"Don't you think it's more important that we continue with the primary mission?" Bastila asked.

"We have time to take a little side trip, Bastila," Revan said. "You did admit that you wanted to; at least, know what happened to your father."

"True, I suppose. Very well, let's go speak to my dear mother," Bastila said. There was no mistaking the scorn in her voice when she spoke those last two words. She once again took the lead before leading the group toward the cantina.

**. . .**

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: once again, a short chapter but, hey, it's an update**

**Darth: what's gonna happen next?**

**Anakin: Bastila's meeting with her mother**

**Luke: HK-47**

**Anakin: meeting with the Sand People (growls angrily and pulls out nuclear missile)**

**Blaze: no, you can't nuke the Sand People's enclave**

**Anakin: but…?**

**Blaze: no!**

**Anakin: can I nuke him then? (Points to Palpypie)**

**Blaze: go ahead**

**Anakin: (grins and proceeds to nuke Palpypie)**

**Palpypie's Ghost: what was that for?!**

**Anakin: I couldn't nuke the Sand People so I settled for nuking you**

**Palpypie's Ghost: what did I do?**

**Luke: (brings out Ice, the Ghost-Stabbing Sword) you turned my father to the dark side (begins stabbing Palpypie's Ghost)**

**Palpypie's Ghost: ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! (Floats off rapidly)**

**Blaze: please review as they are much appreciated and I will post chapter 5 as soon as I possibly can. If I can get over 40 reviews, I'll be really happy but how long it takes me to post the next chapter will not depend on that, it'll depend on how long it takes me to type up and edit the next chapter.**


End file.
